


Quickies vol.2

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Halloween, Quickie, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Lilah needs Crowley, so she calls him. Shenanigans ensue.





	Quickies vol.2

"Crowley!!!" Lilah called him again. She had been calling for about fifteen minutes, and he wasn't answering. She was starting to get cranky. "Damn it, demon, you're always telling me to call when I need you and I need you and I'm calling you and where the hell are you?" She babbled to herself, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Patience, Love." His low grumbling voice washing over her just before she felt his body press tight behind hers. "What seems to be the matter here, then?"

She leaned back against him and sighed. "You told me to call when I needed you..." Her voice took on a husky edge. "I need you."

Crowley smirked at her. "You must be pissed out of your head, Darling. We're in a bathroom."

She frowned and looked at the mirror. She could see him now, pressed obscenely close behind her, his hands fisted at his sides as he tried not to touch her. He knew she wanted him to touch her, so he was asserting his dominance by not giving in. But he was having a hard time of it.

"I'm not THAT drunk. I've only had like... Four beers." Her words slurred together as if to accent the fact that she was, in fact, quite intoxicated.

Mirror-Crowley arched a brow at her. "Four? Love, your limit is one and a half. My little light-weight. Hell, if I've had enough scotch sometimes you get pissed off my kisses alone. What were you thinking?"

She gave him a sultry pout via her reflection. He had to bite his lip at the vision she presented. "Also... Whose bathroom are we in and what the bloody hell are you wearing?" He finished the sentence with a gasp as the sight of her stole his breath.

Lilah smirked at him. "You like it?" She wiggled her butt back against his hips. She was wearing red heels, a tiny red dress that was as tight as it could be and still be legal to wear in public, short skirt and a low-cut top, with thin straps that were currently falling off her shoulders. Her hair was down in silky waves and her makeup was dark and bold, lips a blood red, her brown eyes highlighted with purple smoke. And to top it all off, she had a pair of red plastic horns perched on the top of her head.

He bent to her neck and growled before nibbling her skin. She squeaked and giggled as his scruff tickled her mercilessly.

"It was Castiel's idea."

Crowley smiled gently against her skin. "Mmm... Yes, he told me about you dressing up like an angel. This was certainly... considerate of him. You are the sexiest demon I've ever seen." He pinned her gaze in the mirror. "You do know I'm king of demons, don't you, Love?"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. "So I guess now you'll want to tell me what to do."

His eyes twinkled. "Come now... You know you love it when I tell you what to do."

"Usually." She bit her bottom lip briefly. "But right now, I'm not in the mood for games. I just want you to take me."

Crowley watched her eyes in the mirror as he, forcefully but very very slowly, bit down into her neck. She groaned at the pain, but tilted her head so he could have easier access. He ground into her from behind and she could feel his excitement swelling against her backside.

He suddenly released his teeth from her neck, pleased at the rapidly bruising claim he left in her flesh. He shoved her forward and she caught herself on the bathroom sink, bent over enticingly for him.

Lilah moaned with need and Crowley pulled up her skirt slowly, dragging his hands up and feeling her completely bare ass. She grinned playfully into the mirror and he smirked. "No panties? What a bad girl..."

"Mmhmm... You going to punish me, baby?" Her pussy dripped and her hips gyrated, instinctively begging for him. She gasped as he dragged his nails roughly up and over her ass, leaving behind bright red welts. He spent a moment admiring his marks on her skin before plunging two fingers deep inside her. His other hand closed over her mouth and he caught her scream of pleasure.

Crowley put his mouth against her ear. "Where are we, Love? Whose bloody loo are we about to be fucking in?" She moaned desperately as his fingers thrust in and out of her.

"Friend... College... Halloween party." She moaned into his hand. He suddenly stilled his attentions.

"So you're telling me... You're drunk... At a co-ed college party... Dressed like this... And you're not wearing panties." He was suddenly angry. He growled and slapped her ass as hard as the confined space would allow. She yelped.

Crowley removed his fingers from her, undid his pants and shoved himself inside her, his... displeasure... at the vulnerable position she put herself in making his thrusts nearly violent. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and moaned as she rode him. She secretly delighted in making him a little bit angry from time to time. Angry Crowley took her with such force, such passion.

They stared at each other in the mirror, fucking like animals in heat. Crowley reached up and grabbed her hair, bending her head back and viciously biting the unbruised side of her neck, still surging with fury and determined to cover her with his mark. She groaned with pleasure and he felt her pussy clench around him. He kept hold of her hair and moved his mouth to her bare shoulder, biting again mercilessly. She screamed at the intensity of the pain and he felt her arousal flood over him.

He continued to pound her, using one hand on her hip to alternately lift her and slam her down onto him. He yanked her head the other way and left a series of increasingly deep bite marks from her neck to her shoulder, the last being particularly vicious. He tasted a trace of blood with his final bite, and he released her hair, both hands on her hips now, moving her up and down, fucking himself with her body.

She panted, whimpering, helpless to do anything but take him, again and again and again. Well... Helpless to do almost anything. She moaned louder, panting, and started talking. "Oh, Crowley... You make me so hot, baby... Faster, please... I need you harder... Take me.. Fuck me... I'm so close... Ahh... Oh, my King!"

He growled at the last, cumming hard inside her when she called him "King". He felt her twitch and flutter and gush around him as she reached her own release.

He let his head drop and rest on her back. The moment they caught their breath he blinked them both to her dorm, uncaring that she would have a difficult time explaining her absence to her classmates on Monday. He cleaned her up with a washcloth, stripping her of her shoes and dress, admiring her body covered in his marks, and he left her headband on. 

She gazed up at him playfully. "You like the horns, huh?"

He smirked naughtily at her and shrugged. "I like to see you horny. Sue me."

She giggled and he scooped her up and tucked her into her bed, settling down beside her and snuggling her tight against him until she was fast asleep.


End file.
